


Swimming

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short ficlet for HoloBayliss's birthday.  Set after Back To Earth, but no spoilers.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

 

"Oh come on, Rimmer.  Don't be such a wuss."

"Listy, if having a healthy sense of self-preservation makes me a wuss, then so be it."

"You'd think I was asking ya to jump off a cliff.  Kryten did an analysis - it's fine."

"Fine?  All we know is it's not actually poisonous.  There could be anything in there.  Crocodiles!"

Lister snorted.  "Why not sharks while you're at it?"

He finished stripping, ran to the lake edge and dived in without further ado.

 

 

Kryten gathered his discarded clothes and whisked them away towards Starbug.  "Tell Mr Lister I'll have a change of clothes waiting when he's ready."

Cat shook his head.  "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Alphabet-Head, but you wouldn't get me in there if you filled it with lady Cats covered in Krispies."

He settled himself more comfortably on the sun lounger they'd found somewhere in the depths of the Dwarf and put on a pair of designer sunglasses.  Before too long, gentle snores began to emanate from him.

Rimmer remained on the shore, arms folded, as Lister whooped and splashed.

 

 

When he emerged some time later, Rimmer pushed a towel at him.  "Put that round you before you catch-"

"Shut it, smeghead, you're not me mum."  Lister pulled Rimmer towards him and kissed him.

Rimmer's arms waved for a moment like a fish on dry land.  Then he relaxed into the damp embrace, stroking the top of Lister's head as the Scouser's hands kneaded at his shoulders.

There came a dismayed noise from behind them.  "Monkeys!"

Cat stalked back to the 'Bug as Rimmer blushed and Lister dissolved into giggles.

  
**THE END**


End file.
